


Bunny Slippers

by lilvixen25



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Quickyl, bunny slippers, poor rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilvixen25/pseuds/lilvixen25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick receives a gift from Daryl, maybe not quite what he was thinking though. It's the thought that counts, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A random try at writing Rickyl at a random hour of the morning. It made people laugh so what the heck, thought I'd post it.

Rick had said he wanted slippers, even joked about have cute rabbit ones. This was not what he was expecting to get. _This_...well this was down right terrifying. And what could he do but smile as much as he could without giving away his initial trepidation. And then looking over to Daryl who looked so proud right now.

 

Slippers weren't exactly a luxury item nowadays but he kinda just wanted to be that dad who put his feet up after a long day. When he pictures cute, adorable bunny slippers, the bunnies are smiling, they're fluffy, they're comfortable. Ok, so Daryl had put in a lot of thought into this gift for him and he was elated about that, he really was.... But these slippers looked nothing like the cartoon rabbits that usually donned footwear. These were actual rabbits, that had been freshly gutted and split down their backs where your feet were supposed to go. He grimaced the thought about it still being wet on the insides and having to hear the _squelch, squelch_ every time he walked. _Surely it wouldn't be that bad, they had to have been treated or dried or whatever you do so they don't go rank...and that has nothing to do with him having possibly smelly feet._

Rick may have also checked to see if there were little crosses on the eyes. Nope, they were definitely real. Really. Dead. Rabbits.

 

Daryl looked at him expectantly, asking him to try them on.

_No time like the present._ Rick hid his face as he slid his left foot in and was pleasantly surprised when it was dry on the inside, his face instantly snapping up to Daryl's, who had the biggest shit-eating on his face knowing exactly what Rick was thinking.

“Ya thought I'd 'ave given ya _fresh_ ones, didn't ya?” he smirked raising an eyebrow.

“Never crossed my mind” he laughed. “C'mon let's scare Carl with these” Rick prompted heading for Carl's cell with the slippers in one hand, towing Daryl with him.

 

As comfortable as they deceptively seemed, these were still going to haunt Rick.

 

 

* * *

 

[Tumblr](http://lilvixen25.tumblr.com/)


	2. Thanking of said gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rickyl + quickie = quickyl

How to properly thank your man when you receive a gift of _handmade_ bunny slippers by Rick Grimes.

 

**Step one** , Find darkened hallway and drag Mr Dixon along.

**Step two** , Remove packaging from Mr Dixon.

**Step three** , Worship Mr Dixon from your knees.

**Step four** , Go. To. Fucking. Town.

**Step five** , Make sure he sees you licking your lips.

**Step six** , Smirk while leaving a befuddled Dixon in said darkened hallway.

**Step seven** , Wait for Mr Dixon to return the favour some time later in the day.

 

Note: If at step one Mr Dixon starts to protest, make sure to remind him its rude to refuse said thanking of gifts received.


End file.
